Soul Eater
by Spidey Legend
Summary: Mientras Barbara Ketch aguarda su ejecución en la prisión, Mephisto se le aparece para realizarle una oferta cuasi imposible de rechazar. Basado en el What If Vol.2 #45 "Barbara Ketch fuese Ghost Rider en lugar de su hermano Daniel Ketch". COMPLETADO.


**He aquí un fanfic cortito que hice sobre Ghost Rider. Realmente tenía ganas y tras leer el What if en el cual estaba inspirado, me metía a realizar algo propio. Como mi anterior fanfic de Daredevil.**

**Bueno, ya no los aburro más y les dejo el capítulo para que lo lean.**

* * *

><p>"<strong>Soul Eater"<strong>

_A Ghost Rider fanfic_

_By Spidey_Legend_

_09-09-2011_

* * *

><p><span>Este fanfic está basado en el What If Vol.2 #45 "Barbara Ketch fuese Ghost Rider"<span>

* * *

><p>A quien quiera que esté interesado.<p>

Mi nombre es Barbara Ketch y me quedan 24 horas de vida.

* * *

><p>Supongo que para entender mi situación tendré que rememorar los momentos más terribles de mi vida.<p>

Todo comenzó cuando mi estimado hermano Daniel fue asesinado en el cementerio. Inocentemente vimos algo que no debíamos y Deathwatch ordenó nuestra muerte. Sus hombres mataron a mi hermano pero yo pude sobrevivir.

Me convertí en la nueva Ghost Rider y sedienta de sangre busqué venganza ante la injusticia servida.

A lo largo de mi corta carrera como el espíritu de la venganza, asesiné a muchos criminales pero por alguna razón Deathwatch sobrevivía.

Mi furia aumentaba y mi otro yo se alimentaba cada vez más de ello.

* * *

><p>Finalmente ellos tuvieron que detenerme. Spiderman, el Doctor Strange y un tal Johnny Blaze que curiosamente era mi medio hermano y el antiguo portador del Ghost Rider.<p>

Sin embargo me negué a escuchar y continué con mi cacería de criminales para luego matarlos tal como ese tal Punisher del que hablaban todos hacía en Nueva York.

En mi última pelea pude comprender mi situación y por unos instantes juraría que estuve muerta.

La verdad que sería merecedora de ella por mis incorrectas decisiones de resolver el problema.

El Doctor Strange me explicó que Johnny retomó sus labores de Ghost Rider a pesar del riesgo que suponía para ambos. El Mago Supremo de esta realidad me curó las heridas místicas causadas por la separación y en pocos segundos quedé como si nada hubiese sucedido, excepto por la gran culpa.

Ahora ya quedábamos Spiderman y yo. Yo me encontraba aturdida y él en silencio. Al menos por unos instantes hasta que en una voz seria me preguntó que es lo que iba hacer de ahora en más.

La confusión volvió a apoderarse de mí. No tenía la menor idea. No tenía adonde ir y me sentía totalmente asqueada con lo que había hecho.

Con una determinación que jamás creí que tuviese, le comuniqué mi deseo de entregarme por mis crímenes y así expiar mis pecados.

Spiderman solo atinó a asentir con su cabeza para luego retirarse a medida que los policías se acercaban al lugar de los hechos.

Los policías estaban algo confundidos pero enseguida les expliqué y permití mi arresto.

* * *

><p>Luego vino el juicio pero no puse demasiado entusiasmo en mi defensa, a pesar de los esfuerzos de mi abogado quien obviamente tenía buenas intenciones para aunque sea evitar la pena de muerte. No funcionó.<p>

El abogado, uno ciego pero de enorme reputación llamado Matt Murdock, pudo lograrme la conmutación de la pena en una primera instancia pero luego no tuve tanta suerte. La época electoral vino y un político anti vigilante aprovechó la seriedad de mis crímenes para sustentar mi campaña lo que provocó el pedido de pena de muerte.

Tras idas y venidas en las apelaciones, se decidió por mi ejecución. Faltando una semana le agradecí a Matt sus esfuerzos y también a Spiderman luego que me dijera que le había pedido que me representara.

* * *

><p>Solo me limité a sonreir tristemente; aunque en realidad como que siempre lo supe y me alisté para ello.<p>

* * *

><p>Johnny Blaze fue el último en visitarme. Hubo silencio absoluto ya que las palabras fueron innecesarias.<p>

* * *

><p>Luego el tiempo se hizo aburrido y pasó lentamente hasta que aproximadamente unas trece horas antes del momento de mi ejecución, algo pasó.<p>

* * *

><p>Una aparición flameante y que nadie juraría que había visto, se me apareció.<p>

Si alguna vez, alguien me discutiría que los demonios no existían, debía de presenciar este momento de mi vida, porque justamente tenía uno enfrente. Su aspecto no dejaba mucho a la imaginación.

* * *

><p>"Soy Mephisto, mi querida Barbara Ketch y he venido a ti con una oferta realmente tentadora".<p>

"¿Qué?". Realmente estaba obnubilada por la situación que no pensé para nada lo que me dijo.

"Así es, puedo salvarte la vida y darte un propósito nunca antes ofrecido a un mortal".

Otra vez seguía sin poder actuar.

"Creeme mortal, va a convenirnos a los 2; aunque especialmente a mí". La sonrisa macabra y su risa hacían temblar todo mi cuerpo pero no pude evitar escuchar su oferta cuando comenzó a hablar.

* * *

><p>-FIN-<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno, aquí el final de este cortísimo fanfic. Espero que lo hayan disfrutado. Como siempre, cualquier cosa, no duden en mandarme un mensaje ya sea para correcciones, sugerencias, invitaciones a fiestas salvajes, etc.<strong>

**Gracias por todo y hasta la próxima.**

**See all of you soon.**


End file.
